Omega prep
by Darkenstar
Summary: Welcome to omega preparatory high school, where everything goes well if you do everything that Miranda lawson AKA the ice queen says. But one day that all changes when a girl name Dakota Shepard enrolls and things…become weird, Miranda knows for a fact this strange teen is hiding something and she won't rest until she gets to the bottom of it. Femshep/Miranda futa!femshep AU fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**authors note: hey guys! So I wanted to do this story because I thought it might have a lot of potential behind, it just came and I can't get it out of my head leave a review to tell me what you think and tap that hot follower and fav button because everyone wants to get with it. So! Without further a due I present to you omega prep! *drum roll***

* * *

"Have you seen the new girl? She's amazingly hot! Miranda!" Kelly chambers beamed.

Miranda lawson rolled her eyes, she swore she was surrounded by incompetent hormonal Neanderthal teenagers. "Kelly can you please be quiet I am trying to learn." Miranda wasn't really learning anything, she knew the lesson, and the lesson before and after that, she was academically enhanced genetically perfect in every single way and she knew it.

Kelly sighed, she rested her head on hand and stared dreamily at the wall. "Her name is Dakota Shepard, she has fiery red hair that are white at the tips solid emerald green eyes the cutest freckles the most amazing white smile…gorgeous…" the door to the class room opened revealing the girl Kelly had just described but better. "Sorry I'm late." She smiled as her eyes shimmered at the asari bio one teacher, mrs. Samara.

She rubbed the back of her neck, "I gotta a little lost…this school is pretty freaking huge."

Mrs. Samara smiled and stood from her desk, "no worries, you're the new child I would expect you to get lost on your first day as most did." She walked over to Shepard and placed a hand in her back, "what is your name child?"

The girl cleared her throat, "Dakota Shepard, but people call me Shepard." Mrs. Samara smiled even wider, "Ah welcome to omega prep Shepard, please take a seat in front of ms. Chambers, Kelly will you raise your hand please?"

Kelly raised her hand quickly excited and filled with anticipation. Shepard nodded and took her seat in front Kelly. Kelly could burst into confedy she looked over at Miranda and mouthed, "OMG." To Kelly's surprise Shepard turned around giving a heartthrobing smile, "hey can I uh borrow a pencil?" She whispered, Miranda examined the girls teeth her cuspids were almost fang like. Kelly reached in her pocket and pulled out a lead pencil, "here ya go…" Kelly bit her lip. "Can I just say that you're really cute?" Shepard took the pencil, "thanks, you and your friend aren't bad yourselves." She gave the two a wink before turning her attention to the teacher at the front. Miranda blushed, hiding it from Kelly with her hair. "repulsive." She mumbled. Curse her body.

* * *

Miranda walked into the gym, she was wearing her cheer uniform as she was the captain the uniforms were really slutty, it showed the entire stomach and the mini skirt started six inches above the knee. Everyone was playing dodge ball, it was only Shepard and James vega left. James vega, total meat head guy could bench press four hundred, some people say he takes steroids, but you can't always believe rumors.

Shepard was fast, Miranda had also noticed that her hair had somehow gotten Whiter the last time she saw her. Shepard and vega ran up to the last ball in the middle, but vega had no chance Shepard was too fast and in a blink of an eye Shepard had nailed vega right in the face leaving huge a red mark on his forehead. Coach bailey blew his whistle, "that's game!" Shepard marched over to the water station where the cheerleaders practiced. "Good job out there Shepard." Kelly smiled.

Shepard turned around and her eyes were red but quickly faded back to their original color. "Thanks," she grinned, Miranda sighed she and her cheerleaders had work to do, she wasn't gonna sit there while they ogled over that weirdo. "Your eyes were just red…" Miranda looked at Shepard's hair it had also returned to its original color. "And your hair was whiter."

Shepard laughed, "oh silly girl, I have no idea what you're talking about, lawson." Shepard purred her name and it sent shudder up Miranda's spine. "How do you know my name?"

A asari smirked, her name was aria, she ran the hallways and the cafeteria, if you dare stepped to her she would have you wishing you were crippled. "It's on your back ms. Perfect." She griped

Miranda blushed, dammit she forgot all about that. Shepard chuckled, "apology accepted."

Shepard took a seat on the bleachers, "Ya know, I think I'll stay and talk to you girls." Miranda scoffed, "you most certainly will not, we have cheers to learn and routines to master."

Shepard grinned chillingly sending bolts lust through the girls, "well then. I guess I'll just watch…then we'll talk."

Miranda growled, "COACH! Shepard's not doing her laps!"

Coach bailey scolded Shepard, "SHEPARD! Get your butt over here!" Miranda smirked when she saw Shepard rolled her eyes and stagger over to the hard ass coach. "Tattle tail." She said loud enough for Miranda to hear.

"Really Miranda!" Kelly folded her arms, "I really like Shepard! Why can't you just!…ugh!" Kelly started to stomp off but Miranda grabbed her arm and slung her around, "where the bloody hell do you think you're going? I don't care if you like her! She's bad news and I…we don't need any distractions." Aria stood up from her stretches on the floor, "oh I see what this is about, you like Shepard and you don't want Kelly to get to her first."

Miranda's jaw dropped, "oh please that's the most absurd thing I've ever heard!" Kelly frowned, "oh is it? Well when she was flirting with us in bio you blushed!"

Miranda redden slightly, "t-that's not true i was just hot."

Aria smiled deviously, "hot for Shepard. We know. Well girls you don't have to worry about either one of you two getting in the way of each other because she will be mine."

"None of you will be dating her." A British voice said, they all turned around to see Samantha traynor. "Look." She pointed to Shepard across the gym talking to a blushing smiling girl. "Her names Ashley Williams, they've known each other for a while live right beside each other…really close…you three have no chance." Samantha jogged away leaving the three in her dust.

"Look! I don't really care if Shepard has a thing with either of you or this Ashley girl, she's really strange and I don't like it." Miranda said running a hand through her hair. "Now can we please get back to our cheers."

* * *

Miranda closed her locker, she looked down the almost abandon hallway when she saw Shepard pining a girl against the locker her mouth was severely close to her neck, the girl was rubbing her crotch against Shepard's, moaning softly.

Miranda quietly tiptoed down the hallway but it still gained Shepard's attention, Miranda stopped in her tracks as she saw Shepard's eyes, They were completely onyx black like an asari, but they quickly faded back to her original color.

Shepard let go of the girl and walked over to Miranda who was still in complete shock, "what?" She smirked. "W-what are you?" Miranda stuttered.

Shepard laughed and it made Miranda tremble, she didn't know if it was from fright or something far from it. "Why Miranda. I'm nothing more than a simple teen just like you…but if you'd really like to know." Shepard smiled showing her fang like cuspids, "why don't you find out?"

Okay, Shepard really scared the shit out Miranda. Like really scare the shit out of her. But something drew her to her…she was compelling, irresistible even. She pushed pass Miranda, "see ya later lawson."

Later that night Miranda returned home and headed straight to her room, she picked up her laptop and began to type Dear diary, today a new girl came to school. Name, Dakota Shepard. But she's not just any girl or I wouldn't be writing about her, I've taking a couple of notes on her actions. First her looks they are…odd. Her cuspids are almost fang like, her eyes change colors depending on her mood. lust, black, just an asari. Intimidated or motivated or angry, red. Green her original eye color, happy or any other moods as far as I know. Second Her abilities are abnormal she is faster than any human, in gym today she ran her five laps faster than I've ever seen also, she beat vega to a ball that he was way closer to even nailing him in the face before he could think about touching the ball. Her hearing is amazing it's as if she can hear when the sun is about to rise, and that's impossible for one, there is no sound in space and two no human, even if sound could travel in space would be able to hear it, but is she human?

"Randa?" Oriana, her little sitter said rubbing her eyes sleepily. "Can I sleep in here with you?"

Miranda smiled, she put away her omni laptop, "come on."

Oriana raced to her bed and dived into the covers, "thank you, I had a bad dream."

Miranda frowned, "ah poor baby, what was it about?"

Oriana laid down and yawned, "a girl with red hair, but she protected you and i from the bad guys."

Miranda eyes went wide, "tell me more." Oriana closed her eyes, "she…was…"

Miranda waited and waited, "ori?" The eight year old had fallen asleep, leaving Miranda in the dark alone, thinking about what happen in that dream. "dammit."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: hi people, I'm back with more omega prep and weird ass Shepard, thank you for the follows and favorites I really do appreciate it. Don't for get to enjoy and review, now with out further a due omega prep. *drumroll***

* * *

**Kelly and Miranda walked down the empty hallway, hurrying to class before the bell rung. "Miranda you're insane, listen to me, Shepard is-"**

"Shepard's what?" A voice said, Miranda and Kelly turned around quickly to see Ashley Williams.

Kelly smiled, "oh. Perfect, could you please tell Miranda that there's nothing wrong with Shepard accept that she's insanely! Hot!"

Ashley nodded, "yeah, Dakota's pretty normal…and Shes kinda cute…"

"I know right! Her eyes!" Kelly squealed, "I have a maj crush on her, tell me what she's like!"

Miranda rolled her eyes, "creepy comes to mind."

Ashley sighed dreamily, "she's so deep and mysterious, fun, funny, caring and sweet and nice! One time I was sick and it was my time of the mouth and I had really bad cramps i know, tmi, but she came to my house and brought me chocolates and ice cream! She's amazing."

Kelly hugged her books with a smile, "wow, she does sound like the perfect girlfriend. Don't you think Miranda?"

Miranda just shook her head, she made it to world history honors and parted ways with the two love stricken girls. She entered the class room late, not noticing while with the girls the bell had rung, she supposed she had been too caught up in the conversation.

"Ms. Lawson I've made some seating arrangements, you sit right in the back between Jennifer and Shepard." Mr. Udina announced.

"It's jack! J-a-c-k. Not that hard." The delinquent yelled gaining a laugh from Shepard.

Miranda frowned, worst day ever. Jennifer nought aka jack, the tattooed, bald head sociopath who had hated Miranda since day one but Miranda didn't care because the feeling was mutual. And Shepard…oh god. Miranda took her seat in a posey matter never giving anyone a glance.

Shepard flicked her hair out of her eyes, "so you talked to ash?"

Miranda shifted under her gaze, how'd she know? "Yes-"

"How did I know? I just do." Shepard smirked, "lawson. Miranda lawson." She smiled giving Miranda goosebumps even if Miranda. Her eyes turned completely black, "I like the way that…tastes." Shepard laid a hand on Miranda's thigh, Miranda's breath hitched in her lungs. Everything around Miranda seemed to disappear except for Shepard, she stood up and took off her shirt her skin pale and cold looking her body was godly, Miranda could have sworn she drooled when Shepard took her hand dragged them across her rock hard abs. Shepard kissed and licked Miranda's neck softly, it was pure ecstasy in every simple touch. "Do you want me to stop? Or do you…" she cuspids got longer, "give in?"

Miranda wasn't listening, she just knew from these simple touches she could orgasm easily and that's exactly what she wanted. But then the bell rung.

Miranda's eyes shot open and watched as people gathered their things to leave. "Remember class study, tomorrow's test is above grade level." Udina said, "and Shepard and Jennifer next time you glue people to their chairs that's double detention."

Jack sighed, "it's jack…jizz for brains." She mumbled. Miranda still at her desk still in shock at how wet she was, she gathered her things with a sigh.

"Hey." Miranda looked at the voice, it was Shepard, the last person she wanted to see. "Next time you moan in class I'm not gonna take the blame." Shepard gave Miranda a wink before catching up with jack.

"Oh my god." Miranda whispered, " did I really…"

* * *

"You what!" Kelly screamed, "no fair!"

Ashley smiled, "I know! I mean it was like a day ago but I can still feel it, her lips are pure bliss, the things she could do with her tongue!"

Miranda sighed the girls were on the way to gym and all they wanted to talk about was Shepard Shepard Shepard, Miranda needed to talk to someone but no one would listen and maybe she wouldn't tell.

Miranda rolled her eyes, "You know, you guys love that weirdo so why don't you just go ask her out?"

"Oh my god Miranda you can't just ask people out." Kelly stressed, "it's important they like you and you know they like you. I mean girls like you I suppose would be able to, but girls like me wouldn't be able to."

True. All Miranda could do was think so true. "Really?"

Ashley frowned, "yeah really! I'm shocked Shepard isn't drooling over you,"

Miranda scoffed, Shepard wouldn't dare have the courage to ask her out no one does…except Jacob. "Shepard could have at least ten girls at the same time why would she go for me? And besides, she's not my type." Lie.

"You're such a lier Miranda, I can see right through you. And besides," Kelly opened the door to the gym. "Shepard's every sane persons type."

"Well I must be in…sane." Miranda's jaw dropped. All three girls blushed as they saw Shepard in a white under armour tight spandex long sleeve thermal and tight black nike spandex pants. Her hair was white and her eyes were red, Miranda supposed she had just finished working out or something physically.

"See what I mean weird, her eyes are red and her hair is white then it changes." Miranda whispered.

Shepard's head snapped towards Miranda looking straight into her eyes, Miranda's heart stopped. Did she hear me?

Shepard smiled at her, making the hair on the back of her neck stand up, damn Miranda hated that, how could she make her feel this way make her body betray her mind.

Shepard walked over to Miranda and the other two girls, "hey Miranda, Kelly, ash." She said cheerfully.

Ashley tried to keep her eyes on Shepard's. "hi…Dakota."

Kelly twirled her hair between her index finger and thumb, "hi Shepard. You look nice."

"Is there something you need? Shouldn't you be playing ball with whoever." Miranda said.

Shepard smirked, "yeah," she said nonchalantly. "But I'd rather hang with beautiful girls over sweaty dudes."

Miranda crossed her arms, "well there's plenty of other girls why us?"

"Because you girls have a personality." Shepard smiled, Miranda couldn't read it clearly, it was like a smile where you know something and only you to know the unspoken secret.

Shepard cleared her throat, "Kelly and ash could you give me and Miranda a sec."

The two girls tried their hardest not to look jealous, by just walking off leaving the two alone.

Shepard stuck her hands in her pockets, "there's some tension between us, huh? Look like you want answers."

Miranda shifted uncomfortably, "yes. I do, like I said." Honestly she was scared, terrified, something about Shepard made her feel like she had to be on guard all the time. "What are you? Why are you here?"

Shepard laughed, it shook Miranda's bones. "Human and here to learn, now my turn. Shepard stepped closer, Miranda wanted to move but her feet were glued to the floor. "Are you scared of me? The thought of me? Lurking around in your thoughts…caressing you from the inside… making your heart stop and race at the same time? But you like it…it's your heroine? I'm like a drug and you're becoming a addict." Shepard caressed Miranda's face, Miranda flinched her hand was cold to the touch, Shepard smirked. "See ya lawson." Shepard's eyes faded to green, but her hair changed slowly. Shepard walked out the gym, leaving Miranda to her thoughts.

Kelly and Ashley came running back over to the frozen girl. "What did she say?! Huh?!" Kelly yelled. "Oh my god did you see the d? OMG!"

**Later at lunch**

Miranda and Kelly sat with aria and the rest of the cheerleaders.

Kelly examined her apple which was the only thing she was having and a bottle of water. "are there carbs in apples?"

But Miranda had a salad with light Italian dressing, a orange and a bottle water. "Apples have many types of carbohydrates and almost all of the calories in apples come from this macronutrient."

Aria frowned, "yes or no lawson, it's that simple."

Miranda slammed down her fork, "well I'm sorry if I'm not a complete jackass moron who doesn't know carbs are in everything! No offense Kelly."

Kelly shrugged and laid down the apple, "I wasn't that hungry anyways." Miranda sighed, Kelly laid a hand on her back. "Hey what's wrong?"

Miranda massaged her temples, "I don't know…I just need to relax and be alone." This wasn't like Miranda breaking down like this, she just wanted to go home, even though that place was hell because of her father, anything was better than being here any longer with Shepard in the facility.

"It's Shepard isn't it?" Kelly sighed, "best friend intuition. Look, how do you feel about her?"

"I hate her! Truly! But she's dragging me into her cocoon of insanity I'm losing it! Is it just me seeing these things?! I'm bloody mad aren't I?"

Aria smirked, "completely."

Kelly just smiled, "Miranda you're not insane, you're just probably dealing with a lot in your life and you just need time to think."

Miranda nodded, yeah she did have a lot on her plate she just needed to relax.

* * *

Miranda studied her as she usually did, Shepard tapping her pencils to the beat of whatever song she was listening to through her head phones.

Her dress code violation ripped jeans, even though it was only two above the knee, along with her blue and green Abercrombie hoodie and white vans. She flipped her hair out of her eyes that were surprisingly their right color along with her hair.

Miranda lied at lunch, she didn't hate Shepard at all. She was just afraid of her, but why she hasn't harmed anyone or done anything completely insane. Miranda had actually developed a tiny tiny really tiny crush on her, but she didn't want to be typical and of course like her because she was attractive. If she was gonna even give Shepard a chance she would still act like she does now, get to know her then let her barriers down.

"Folklore!" Ms. Benezia T'soni smiled, "every race has their own type of supernatural beliefs…now are there any beings anyone would like to share?"

Samantha traynor raised her hand, "vampires. Human Blood thirsty predators."

Shepard's eyes shot up and raised her hand, "actually, some supposedly drink animal blood, being described as vegetarian." Miranda cocked a brow, who would know so much about that? Well except from her.

Gabriella Daniels raised her hand, "demons or fallen angels who have been castes down from heaven because of sin."

Shepard scolded her and just rolled her eyes. Why was she getting so offended?

"Good! Asari have one also her name is D'Avo she skins asari because she had no skin of her own. Now the reason I'm telling you this is because you'll be doing a report on any folklore you please." The bell rung and everyone hurried for the door, "it's due next week Friday class!"

Miranda had to do some spying on Shepard if she wanted to really know what she was. Operation stalker.

**10:00 pm**

******Miranda zoomed in on Shepard with her binoculars, she had followed Shepard to her house waited til night, hid in the big tree beside Shepard's window and watched her in her room for at least so far ten minutes.**

"Come on, do something." Miranda whispered, Shepard looked out her window and Miranda tried her hardest not to move. Man she's creepy when she does that. Yeah she's the creepy one.

Shepard got up walking over to the window, she opened the window and smiled. "Beautiful night isn't it?" Miranda's heart stopped, she felt weak. Shepard laughed, "come in." Shepard grabbed her hand and pulled her through the window.

Miranda blushed so hard, oh my god I'm was such a creep! Maybe she was the weird one.

"You. are. so. weird." Shepard chuckled, "what the hell were you doing? Spying on me? I mean Kelly's not even that psycho."

Miranda face palmed, "how are you just okay with this? you should be calling the police." She blushed, "I am psychotic aren't I? You're normal I'm not I'm just finally losing it."

"Oh no I'm far from sanity or normal, just at least sane enough to know it." Shepard smiled and it kinda made Miranda feel good for once, to know that Shepard wasn't weirded out about the fact that she was basically stalking her.

Shepard walked over to her dresser and grabbed a small box, "Um…I got you this, something on the extranet thing told me it would be a good way to show your affection for a girl."

Miranda took the box hesitantly, she opened it slowly, scared of what might pop out. "A necklace?" The necklace had a blue crystal stone, the color of her eyes, in the center with diamonds running down the chain.

"It's a mood stone, don't worry It wasn't out one of those twisty bulbs that hold prizes in them. It's real." Shepard stated quietly.

"It's beautiful…thank you?" Miranda smirked, "why did you give me this?"

Shepard shrugged, "it reminded me of you."

Miranda looked into Shepard's emerald eyes, she of course had that heart stopping smile on her face. Kiss her kiss her kiss her. Miranda pecked Shepard softly on the lips, finding them slightly cold but electrifying.

Shepard smiled, "that was-" her pupils dilated.

"Nothing." Miranda blurted, "I should go." Miranda began to climb out the window.

"What no goodbye kiss?" Shepard grinned from ear to ear.

Miranda blushed, "no. And wipe that bloody smile off your face."


	3. Chapter 3

It was funny how she was in this situation, but didn't remember how it happened. She woke up to the slow beeping of a machine and the bright white lights of the room. "Hi…" she heard a sleepy voice say.

She looked over to where the voice came from, her heart sped up along with the machines beeping, she saw the tired some red head giving a small smirk and beginning to stand up. miranda was shocked, the last thing she remembered was…climbing out of shepards window and even though her head was hurting she could think long enough to put to and two together.

"You're in the hospital you've been out for at least half a day, you snagged on the branch of the tree and fell…" shepard sighed sadly, "I…I'm sorry."

Miranda tried to lift her arm, but failed miserably due to the pain that shot up her arm. She blushed slightly, "how could I be so dunce?" She knew that being in pain wouldn't last long because of her biotics and genetics she had fast healing.

Miranda wanted to disappear, she probably looked terrible and even though Shepard looked tired she still looked amazing and besides her just woke up look was kinda sexy in a weird unclean look. "I probably look disgusting." Miranda frowned.

Shepard chuckled, "No you look very…homely." Mirandas frown deepened, "that's even worst."

And even though Shepard looked ass tired she still had a legendary smile on her face. "I'm just kidding, you look beautiful like always."

The door opened, a asari doctor walked in with a smile plastered on her young purple face. "Ah. You're awake, you have the best girlfriend I've ever met. She didn't leave your side at all, she held your hand and-"

"I'm not her girlfriend…were not dating." Shepard said quietly, Miranda blushed. Did Shepard really do all of that? Did she really care.

The asari smiled, "well then give me a call." The asari and Shepard laughed but Miranda just stayed quiet, she had a hard time seeing what was funny. "Anyways your parents are here and you are free to go."

Miranda cocked a brow, "parents?" The door opened slowly and revealed a middle age man and woman.

The asari began to leave, "ill leave you four alone to talk."

"What is the meaning of this we thought YOU were hurt." The man yelled, the man had black hair and emerald green eyes just like Shepard, the woman had gray eyes and fiery red hair just like Shepard.

The woman frowned, "you're in big trouble," she grabbed Shepard's ear and yanked down, "I don't care how old you are if you're in my house never have anyone you can get pregnant in your room."

Miranda wanted to disappear, but also stay. She couldn't help but think this was her fault, although the guilt seem to slip away when seeing Shepard weak and powerless.

Shepard swatted her hand away, "I was hurting because she was hurt. I didn't want her to get in trouble so I told the nurse she was me and that you were her parents."

Miranda smiled joyously, she does care! She really does care! She's such a wimp but it's cute. The woman walked over to Miranda her smile faded quick.

"What is your real name sweetie?" She said softly, but Miranda suppose it was just an act for her since she was just yelling bloody murder at Shepard.

Shepard's father walked over to Miranda's blood bag, with a creepy smile. "This uh…this your blood?" Shepard pushed him away. "Don't you dare." Miranda was beyond confused, why did he want her blood?

Miranda cocked a brow,"Why?" The father laughed loudly, deepening Miranda's confusion. "Why? Did Shepard not tell you? I am a-"

"Father!" Shepard yelled, "she doesn't know…anything."

Miranda frowned, dammit she was just about to find out why Shepard was so weird. She guess she would just squeeze it out of Shepard one way or another. Shepard scooped Miranda up bridal style, "let's go." Miranda laughed slightly, this was beyond cute, wherever Shepard was from obviously she didn't know how things worked in a hospital.

"Shepard, you can't do that." Miranda unknowingly blushed and laid a hand on Shepard's chest, "but it is a nice thought."

Shepard smiled, "who says I can't?"

* * *

Miranda sat quietly in Shepard's room, she could hear her downstairs getting chewed out by her parents; who weren't really hard asses. They had decided that if the knew Shepard had crawled into a girls house they would shoot her, but Shepard some how convinced them not to tell Miranda's father, if they did Miranda would probably be beaten to a pulp.

"I said I was sorry mom, we won't do anything!" Miranda could hear the shepards voice getting closer to the door, Miranda quickly fixed her hair she didn't want to look as bad as she did when she had waken up. Shepard walked in the door her hair tousled messy and most importantly white, her eyes had changed from green to red her; and when she smiled her cuspids had been longer than usual. Miranda was terrified of her she didn't look hideous far from it, but she definitely looked creepy.

She slammed the door, probably to irritate her already pissed off parents. "Damn…I'm tired." She said softly.

Miranda summoned the courage to speak, "I told my father that I was sleeping over at Kelly's that's why he hasn't called me."

Shepard sighed, "so I guess you wanna go to Kelly's, huh?"

Miranda shook her head, not exactly what she was hoping Shepard would say. "Kelly's not here on the citadel, she went to earth for the weekend."

Shepard grabbed her shirt by the collar pulling it over her head, "I'm glad you said that didn't really feel like taking you, you're free to stay here if you like…we have a guess room. My old room. If you'd like."

Miranda nodded, She suppose that's better than getting beaten. Shepard showed her to the room. It had a queen size bed much to Miranda's liking, it was small compared to the rest of the house although it had a more comfortable energy and was slightly warmer than the rest of the house. "Thank you." Miranda smiled, "this means a lot."

Shepard smiled In return, she stood in the door way. "Do me a favor?" She put her serious look on, "when this door is closed do not open it until morning, understood?"

Miranda's heart leaped out of her chest, what the hell did she just get herself into? She crawled into bed still fully closed, she didn't make any promises to Shepard because she knew that she couldn't keep them. "Turn off the light please." She said.

Shepard turned off the light and closed the door slowly. "Goodnight." Shepard called through the closed door. Miranda turned on her side she hope she did have a good night. After a couple of minutes thinking about friendly bunnies and kittens Miranda finally fell asleep.

Thumping, hard thumping. That's the sound She woke up to. Whispers too, loud hushed yells in a quiet tone. She pulled back her covers and stalked quietly to the door, she opened the door with a unwanted creek. She slid out the door she crawled to the balcony that overlooked the living room. She saw Shepard's mom with another woman almost as if she was seducing her.

Miranda yelped in pain when she felt someone pull on her already hurt arm. "Didn't I tell you to stay in your room?"

* * *

**A/n: so what'd you think? I know it was short but I just had to update so please follow favorite share and review and i'll definitely update longer chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: you know before I read a story I like reading the authors note to set the mood a little better but anyhow in this chapter you finally get to see what the hells wrong with Shepard, and there will be a sex scene soon hopefully it won't be awful. Follow review and fav now with out further a due omega prep *drum roll***

* * *

"What the hell?!" Miranda squealed.

Shepard cover her mouth, "sh! Do you know how much trouble I would be in if you were out your room? Do you know How much trouble you'd be in?! Lots lawson! Lots!"

Miranda ran a hand through her hair, "Shepard. What's going on here? And I want a clear answer nothing more nothing less."

Shepard sighed, "I can'-"

Miranda began to walk away but Shepard whipped her around. "You really want to know! Alright fine."

Miranda was scared, all she knew was she was in for a surprise. Shepard turned around to show Miranda her back, she began to grunt slightly. Wings sprouted out her back, but they weren't any type of wings, they were bat like but huge enough to fly with. Miranda was mortified words couldn't describe how she felt she was surprise she could still stand.

Shepard turned around, her eyes red her smile, white, venomous and deadly her cuspids long and sharp and hair white as snow, "well…this is me…in my final form."

Miranda choked on her words making Shepard laugh slightly. "My mom…she's a succubus she's a sexual demon who feeds off others petty desires." Shepard stepped closer, "my father is a blood sucking monster as you humans say. But he's actually a cool guy. A hard ass yeah still, cool guy." Shepard shrugged, "and me, I'm all of the above. And no I don't just get all the girls because I'm half succubus…I'm just attractive."

Miranda just stood there in shock, is she gonna kill me? She thought, is she gonna rape me?

Shepard took Miranda's hand, "Miranda I like you…and I know this is all weird but when we kissed I felt something, something special. That I've never felt with the other…girls I've been with."

Her hands were…warmer than they have ever been and it sort of radiated happiness making Miranda feel safe. "I don't think god would approve of me dating…you. You're a demon."

Shepard laughed, "oh come on god loves me…we've had a few bumps in the road yes, but it was my moms fault that she was casted down, not mine."

Miranda sighed but let out a small laugh, "just kiss me."

Shepard's wings retracted back into her body, she took miranda by the chin and laid her lips on hers, Shepard pushed her tongue slowly in Miranda mouth loving the way her body tensed as the pressure increased. She moaned, putting her arms around Shepards neck.

Shepard helped her, rocking her harder against her body. the red heads hands came around her back, and She tried to get all of miranda to press against me. Miranda never felt so alive as when Shepard, that perfectly strange girl who She only met days before, was near her. Shepard increased the pressure, cupping her chin with her hand. She moved her lips down the raven haired girls neck and behind her ear. Miranda moaned but pushed her away, Shepard cocked a brow in confusion her eyes along with her hair already changed to their original color.

"You're not gonna bite me are you?" Miranda said nervously, Shepard laughed and wrapped her arms around Miranda's waist. "No promises." She breathed against Miranda's neck sending shivers up her spine. She didn't really care about getting bitten anymore, she just wanted Shepard now.

Miranda pushed Shepard to the bed, she hit it hard but she didn't care when Miranda crawled into her lap.

When their lips met, she couldn't stop the trembling that shimmered through her body, Miranda let her hands slide down over Shepard's smooth hard abs, her fingers mapping the planes of her muscles all the way to the clasp of her boxers. She opened them, nipping along her neckline as she reached inside, wrapping her hand around her cock. she was big, smooth, and oh-so-hard against her palm as she stroked her base to tip.

Then her hand was inside mirandas panties, fingertips circling her sensitive bud as the red head pushed her shorts off her hips. She dipped one long finger into her wetness, then another, catching her cry in her mouth. She groaned as shepard slid her fingers out and lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around her waist. Shepard entered her in one long, smooth thrust.

Mirandas head dropped back, her body thrumming with the intensity of unexpected emotion. Shepard clenched the sheets below her, she had never felt anything so amazing in her life.

The door flew open, "Dakota Astaroth Shepard!"

Shepard's eyes quickly turned from black to green, "dad?"

* * *

"We can't be together obviously," Shepard sighed.

Miranda came behind Shepard and wrapped her arms under her shoulders laying her head on her back. "I know…"

Shepard slammed her locker resting her head on the cold metal, "this is shit Miranda."

Miranda let go and walked in front of Shepard, "I know Shepard. Your parents would kill you and i if they knew we were talking right now.."

Shepard looked up from the locker, "I don't care Miranda, fuck them if I like you I'm still gonna be around you and they know that." Shepard pecked Miranda on lips, making sure know one was around first.

They weren't official, far from it. People thought they hated each other and that's the way it had to stay. Miranda smiled and batted her long eyelashes, "carry my books?"

Shepard smirked and cocked a brow, "really? I'm that easy to you?"

Miranda batted them once more this time with a pouty face. "Please."

Shepard sighed and picked up Miranda's heavy text books off of the floor, "you're lucking you're cute."

* * *

"Well well well, look at captain save a hoe carrying the cheerleaders books." Shepard sat down Miranda's books on her desk and scowled at jack. "Shut up, she hurt herself and I was being nice you dick."

Jack smiled, "yeah right, hey cheerleader you let Shepard hit it ye-" Shepard smacked jacks head gaining a satisfying loud sound at end, "stop being an ass, what's your deal? You like lawson or somethin'?"

Jack scoffed, "hell no, too stuck up for me."

Miranda shrugged, she didn't really care if jack didn't like her, she hated her so there really shouldn't be any discussion between the two. Miranda watched Shepard and jack go back and forth with each other, she sighed. She really liked Shepard and she thought it was cute how she stood for her, she would make sure to reward her later.

"Miranda," Kelly said sending Miranda back into reality. "Why is Shepard taking up for you? Does she like you?" Kelly looked so disappointed and Miranda couldn't help but feel sorry.

Miranda made a face in disgust, "are you bloody kidding me? She and I hate each other, she just happens have a little home training."

Kelly perked up, "that's great because I was going to ask her out to the movies."

Miranda frowned, "Kelly you have no time for asking people out with cheering competitions going on."

Kelly pulled out some mascara, and cocked a brow. "Who said anything about me asking her?"

"You did." Miranda replied, "you just said you were gonna ask her out."

"Ask who out?" Shepard turned around, "who's the lucky guy or gal?"

"Well," Kelly smiled. "She's really cute and dreamy."

Miranda rolled her eyes and Shepard caught on quickly. "Oh…" Shepard said quietly, but then smiled. "I'm pretty sure she'll say yes you're really cute Kelly."

Miranda clenched her jaw together to keep it from falling open, Shepard smiled even wider. "Isn't that right lawson?"

She was trying to play with Miranda's emotions and it was working to she would make sure to punish her for it later.

"Oh god i'll just say it, Shepard will you go to the movies or something with me. Twilight breaking dust is premiering and I only have two tickets so…"

"I…" Shepard looked at Miranda, she had her arms and legs crossed with a cocked brow, her look said: you better know what the answer is with out me having tell you.

Shepard bit her lip, "Sure-"

"Shepard! Is there something you would like to share with the class?" Udina yelled.

Shepard turned around slowly, "no sir…"

Miranda wanted to strangle Shepard then Kelly then jack just for the hell of it, how dare she say yes together after sat there and told her not to? I'm basically her girlfriend! Basically…

"She started it!" She heard Shepard yell then jack scoffed, "damn right I did!" Jack started, "and I'll finish it to!"

Shepard stood up, "you don't want me to fuck you up jack, I suggest you shut the hell up and look at the board."

Jack stood up as well, "touch me and I'll rip you to shreds, Shepard!"

"Hey hey! Both of you sit down!" Udina yelled.

They ignored him, neither one of them looking away from each other. They look like statues on display in a museum.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" The class howled and hollered, knowing that this would be the fight of the century.

Jack pushed Shepard, "come on bitch do something!"

Shepard tried her hardest to calm herself but she knew she was far gone, she pulled back her fist and unleashed a hell of a jab to jacks jaw.

Jack fell on her ass but quickly regain her strength. A strong blue aura glowed around her fist she stood up headed straight for Shepard.

Miranda stood up, activating her biotics and lifted the two in the air. "Enough!" She cried out, "or I will throw both of you against the wall."

Jack tried to wiggle out of Mirandas grasp, Miranda rolled her eyes and clenched the biotic tighter. "Mr. Udina, I assure you if I speak with Shepard in the hall then she will act like she has home training."

Mr. Udina, still in shock nodded slowly. Miranda let go of Shepard but kept jack in a bubble, the two made their way to the outside closing the door behind them.

Shepard's head hung in shame or either she was praying Miranda wouldn't yell. "I'm sorry Miranda."

"Save it. You'll see what sorry is if you do not get into that class room and act like you have even the smallest amount of bloody sense." Miranda scowled Shepard, she never looked up Miranda because she knew she wouldn't like what she saw.

"But jack-"

Miranda held up her hand. "I said save it. I don't care what jack did, it's what you did!"

Shepard grabbed Miranda's waist but grabbed nothing and receive a slap to the face. "Don't you touch me, we're not dating yes, but that still doesn't give you the right to go out with other people until we figure out if we can make this work."

Shepard rubbed her cheek and laughed. "Oh I see what this is about, look baby I don't like Kelly I like you and if you want I'll blow it off with her."

Miranda laid a finger on Shepard's chest, "I know you're not use to this type of human thing but that's not how human girls work." She gave Shepard a poke, "so until you have some sense you will not be getting with me or Kelly." Miranda walked back into the loud wild class room leaving Shepard in the hall to gather herself.

She sighed, "humans."


	5. Chapter 5: Monster

**A/n: so next chapter shit will hit the fan just saying, also some sex in this chapter I don't advise reading it because I think and know I did a terrible job *facepalm* p.s. as the story goes along it will become more like Romeo and Juliet in a sense like Shepard's parents don't like Miranda, Miranda's father is a ass and doesn't like anyone ect. but follow and fav and make sure to leave a review because I do take your thoughts in consideration. Now with out futher a due omega prep. *drumroll***

* * *

"So my parents aren't gonna be home today, maybe we can pick up where we left off?"

Miranda shut her locker, "oooor maybe you and that girl Kelly can pick up where we left off."

Shepard frowned, "are you still hung up on that? Look I don't like Kelly end of discussion, I already blew it off with her." Miranda just walked away leaving Shepard alone.

But of course Shepard bolted after her, "come on Miranda don't you trust me? I would never cheat on you I swear."

Miranda stopped walking, "yes I trust you it's just that…I don't trust other girls. There bloody skanks and will do anything to get a hold of you Shepard."

Shepard clasped her hand with Mirandas, "I won't let them tear us apart."

Miranda smiled and pecked Shepard on lips, "alright…I suppose I can come over."

Shepard let go of Miranda's hand, "one more kiss before we go back to hating each other." Miranda giggled, she didn't ever giggle but she had to around Shepard, she thought it would be cute. "Eager aren't we?"

Miranda pulled Shepard in for a tender long kiss, Shepard automatically kissed back letting her tongue, play around in Miranda's mouth.

Miranda pulled away with a devious smile on her face, "you just wait for tonight." She gave Shepard a wink before swaying her hips down the hall.

Shepard placed her books over her crouch, "bad day to wear gym shorts."

* * *

Miranda sighed dreamily and played with her salad.

Kelly cocked a brow, "Miranda you alright?"

Miranda shook her head and blushed, "oh yeah just tired that's all…" but aria smirked, "bullshit you're in love. You love someone I can see it in your face."

Miranda reddened even more, "that's crazy!" She panicked, "I don't love like or lust anyone."

"Hey," a voice called from behind, Miranda turned around and saw Shepard her eyes twinkled at the red head. "You dropped this," she said fetching a folded piece of paper out of her pocket. She handed it to Miranda and scurried back to her table.

Miranda unfolded the paper and read it to herself, "I can't wait for tonight Miri, i have to show you something special. Ps. Bring the condoms lol. From Shepard." Miranda frowned she was hoping it would say love Shepard not from.

"What's it say?" Kelly said trying to peek at the note.

Miranda crumpled the note and shoved it in her pocket, "nothing." She looked at Shepard where she sat at a table talking to Jeff Monroe. Shepard was definitely in for a treat tonight.

**Later that day** when everyone went home and started making plans to go out and chatting about the hotspots tonight, Miranda was sitting on her bed crying.

"It's not fair niket! Shepard and I were going to finally go all the way and finish! But my father is such a bloody douche that he's making babysit ori tonight." Miranda whipped the mascara from her cheeks.

Niket sighed over the phone, "if Shepard really cares Miri she'll understand."

Miranda fell onto her bed, "I know but…it's just. I don't kno-"

"Randa! A someone's here to see you." Oriana said charging into her room.

Miranda walked quickly to the door, she hoped and prayed it was the pizza man she was starving. Miranda opened the door. "Shepard!" She saw Shepard standing with a box of pizza in one hand And a white rose in the other. She was dressed up in a white button up short sleeve shirt a black bow tie and burgundy chinos. While Miranda was dressed in a old oversized shirt her hair a mess along with her make up.

She slammed the door in Shepard's face, "ori!" She bolted upstairs and grabbed her sister. "Ori there's a nice girl at the door greet her, be polite tell her that she is allowed inside and keep her stalked okay? And whatever you do please do not tell her anything embarrassing about me," she shook oriana, "dear god please do not tell her anything about me and if you do please let it only be good things."

Oriana shook out of her grasp giving a fake salute, "aye aye captain."

Miranda ran into the bathroom, she brushed her teeth and hair, she washed her face and reapplied her the little make up she wore. She ran into her bedroom and picked out a snug tank Top and the tightest shorts she had.

She hurried downstairs to see Shepard on the couch laughing with ori.

Shepard stood up with the rose still in her hand, how sweet. "Hi." She whispered.

Miranda smiled her million dollar smile, "hi." She said simply.

Shepard blushed very uncharacteristically, "I…this is for you." She handed Miranda the beautiful flower. Miranda took it tenderly along with Shepard's hand, then she looked at oriana. "Ori…if anyone except father comes to the door don't answer it okay?"

Oriana smiled, "yes ma'am." Miranda led shepard upstairs, she opened the door to her room and locked the door behind her. She sat down the rose on her dresser.

"Shepard, I'm so glad you came." Miranda walked over to Shepard and began to unbutton her shirt. "I want you to make…make love to me. I want to feel you inside of

me."

Shepard picked Miranda up, she wrapped her legs around her waist as they fell onto the bed. They both felt butterflies in the stomach, they never took their eyes of each others hoping to read some of the nervousness they both felt.

Miranda finished unbuttoning Shepard's shirt discarding it somewhere in the room. "Shepard take it slow…we have all night."

Shepard nodded, she grabbed the bottom of Miranda's shirt and pulled it over her head. "You're so beautiful Miranda." Shepard cupped a hand over Miranda's creamy ample breast, feeling the hard pink nipple poke her palm slightly. Shepard tweaked her harden nipples, Miranda moaned softly. She leaned down and kissed Shepard roughly, she immediately return the kiss, the demon begged for a entrance through Miranda's lips.

Miranda grind on Shepard loving the way the bulge felt through the slight clothing the two wore.

Shepard unbuttoned her shorts pulling them down along with her boxers. Miranda stopped kissing Shepard and looked at her stiff cock. "It…looks…big. really big."

Miranda made a fist around Shepard and licked the head leaking with precum. "Oh god." Shepard bit her lip to hold back the moan, she clenched the sheets of the bed, holding on for dear life.

Miranda eased her way down Shepards cock inch by inch, she took the whole thing down her throat, swallowing over and over again. Shepard moaned at the top of her lungs uncontrollably. Miranda pulled off of Shepard with big smile on her face. "Is the big bad demon moaning?" Shepard panted, "don't get offended but damn you can suck dick." Shepard's head fell back on the pillow. "Thank you god, I totally owe you one."

Miranda reached into Shepard's shirt pocket, she fished out a condom and applied it onto Shepard's member. Miranda took a hold of Shepard's scepter of flesh, aimed it at her maidenhead, and with a breathless sign, placed herself upon Shepard. The two never blinked just stared into each other eyes the entire time, it would seem creepy to anyone who wasn't in their position.

Miranda then arched her back up, reveling in the sensations of their joining. In response, she gyrated her hips slowly, much to the delight of the red head below her. Their moans and The sound of slapping flesh reverberated through the room , the slick sounds of Mirandas pussy coating Shepard in her juices. Shepard held Miranda's hips in placed and slammed rapidly into Miranda's core. "GU-h! Shepard!" She screamed, Shepard groaned as she tried to keep pace that seemed to make Miranda close. With no warning, Shepard twirled both of them around, still pounding away at Miranda tight pussy.

Miranda moaned, spasm and arched her back under Shepard begging for more. Shepard held on to the head board crushing and destroying the wooden bed Frame in her clasp. "I'm about to cum." Shepard growled before she switched her position to wrap both her arms around Miranda's legs and stand up Miranda grit her teeth to squeeze Shepard's tool harder.

Shepard gasped as she felt Miranda's muscles contract around her. She increased ramming Miranda's depths in response. "Shepard! I love you!" Shepard felt something warm and wet splash across Her crotch. Shepard came hard soon after Miranda, she prayed that condom didn't fell on the bed beside Miranda, "you what me?" Miranda looked at Shepard still panting, "what? I didn't say anything."

"Oh. Well sorry about the headboard…I'll buy you a new one." Shepard sighed.

Miranda pecked shepard on the lips, "it's okay baby. Just hold me."

* * *

"Miri, I'm gonna take a shower, is that okay?" Shepard whispered into the half asleep Girls ear.

Miranda nodded, "okay…use my bathroom." Miranda felt Shepard's lips in her cheek then the sudden movements of her getting off the bed. She heard the close of her bathroom door and soon the loud pounding of the shower water.

A vibrating came from the side of the bed, Miranda ignored it but soon it became unbearable. She climbed out of bed, she found out the the vibrating was coming from Shepard's shorts.

She fished into Shepard's pocket and grabbed the ringing cell phone, four messages. Big mistake. Miranda unlocked the phone with ease and read the messages.

Kelly: thanks for taking me out to lunch since the the movie was cancelled I really had a great time ;* xoxo

Miranda cocked a brow, "hm lets see what else Kelly had to say."

Kelly: hey! So remember the hickey you gave me last night, you it left two holes is that normal?

Kelly: I don't know if you wore me out last night or I'm just fat because I'm feeling really tired lol anyways call me.

Joker: two asari twins you in?

The running water stopped, Miranda sat the phone down gently. She crossed her arms and legs, waiting for Shepard come face to face with a real demon.

Shepard opened the door with a smile that quickly turned into a frown. "Oh god what did i do know?"

Miranda kept a straight face, "Shepard, close the door please."

Shepard closed the door, walking further into the room. She looked over at the window that was only a couple of sweet sweet feet away.

"Don't you even think about it." Miranda snarled.

Shepard cursed under her breath, "look Miri I don't know what's going on but I know I have a explanation."

Miranda picked up Shepard's phone, "well please explain to me what the bloody hell Kelly's talking about! Did you sleep with her? Did you kiss her?or touch her in any type of way?"

Shepard sighed, "no-"

"You're a fucking lier! Do you think I'm stupid? You gave her a hickey! And you did have sex with her! So now would a good time to just admit it because I will find out."

"Miri I didn't have sex with her I swear." Shepard said.

Miranda shook her head, "you said you blew it off. You lied to me.-"

"Fuck this!" Shepard started to put on her boxers, then her shorts, bra, and shirt. Her eyes were red and her eyes was white. "You don't trust me you looked through my damn phone! You stalked me Miranda I shouldn't trust you! You're fucking out of your mind!" Shepard snatched her phone and headed for the door.

"Oh that's real rich coming a from a monster! You're a bloody freak!" The beauty yelled.

Shepard stopped and whipped around, "A bloody freak who thought they loved you! Maybe I'm not the monster after all." Tears came from both red eyes and blue eyes.

Shepard bolted out the door slamming it shut behind her. Miranda whipped away her tears, "fine! Go you freak!"

* * *

**A/n: So…I've just though about it and I've kinda made Miranda a bipolar bitch, which in my opinion is kinda spot on. If the creators had put more into her romance I think she would have been the jealous type and very protective of what's hers, but since she's so cold and calculating she doesn't know how to communicate resulting in a fight because she can't a explain herself and says all the wrong things…or something like that.**


	6. Chapter 6

**authors note: hi guys! How's it going? tell me what you think of this chapter please I really wanna know so review follow and fav**

* * *

Miranda felt sick, sick without Shepard. How could she potentially fall in love with someone she knew for at least three weeks? Was she a slut? Because she gave it up early? She knew there was the fact that Shepard was sexual demon and therefore very persuasive when it came to sex, but miranda didn't think she could fall into her clutches so easily.

She wonder is that what happen to Kelly, did she fall victim to Shepard's charms? Miranda had wondered if Shepard was in as much pain as she had been in, had she been crying and stuffing her face with countless amounts of food? well in Shepard's case devouring souls and drinking blood? No that wasn't like Shepard, she was probably out hitting on other girls finding her next prey.

"Miranda!" Henry lawson barged into the teens room, Miranda froze she didn't know what do all she knew was she was in for trouble. "How dare you! How dare you have that hoodlum in my house!" His eyes were bulging out of his head.

She flinched as she knew a slap was about to happen. But it didn't. "Next time I ever. Ever catch whiff of that Shepard being in my home, ill sell you in the blink of an eye." He turned in his heel and charged out the door slamming the door behind him.

Miranda crumpled to the ground, she knew it was stupid and so ignorant and uncharacteristic to say but, she needed someone. Someone that would hold her tight and never let go being her shield of security. To know she was safe from anything that could hurt her.

* * *

Miranda thought about the things Shepard could do, she was powerful but so modest about it. She could take over the world, the galaxy if she wanted but instead she became a student at omega high. Just like everyone else around her.

She stared at Shepard out of the corner of her eye studying her, she couldn't read her face. Something was wrong, she looked guilty of some sort of crime.

She flipped her red fiery hair out of her emerald eyes. Miranda wondered if Shepard would hurt her, they weren't together anymore so Miranda knowing her secret might be too much of a risk of it getting out.

"Hey Miranda," it was Shepard. Miranda pretended she didn't care by keeping her eyes forward. "Miri…we need to talk. I know what happened was bad between us and I screwed up I know. But can we still be friends?"

clapped her hands together, "So class I know we all heard about the random disappearance of mostly girl teenagers but also adult woman including asari, also there has been at least five dead bodies found scattered around the city mangled and twisted." Miranda looked at Shepard who was tapping her feet and covering her mouth nervously.

"So! As precaution! Stay inside! You cannot trust anyone. I know these word sound weird coming from me but whatever is going on around here is a great danger." Samara looked directly at Miranda, "you have been warned."

Miranda heart stopped, _did Shepard do this? Was she mad? Sad? Angry? What did she want?_

"Alright class homework tonight is to read chapter five and six test tomorrow! So study!" smiled. "For right now read chapters three and two."

Miranda grabbed her book, she flipped the pages, but then she stopped. There was a note in crack of the book, she opened it hesitantly.

She gasped as if the air seemed to just leave her body. She wanted to cry she wanted to scream she wanted to die. Shepard turned her head towards her.

"Are you okay?" She asked, it wasn't a question that needed an answer. It was completely obvious she was not alright.

"Stay away from me." Miranda uttered,_ bad choice of words._ Miranda thought.

The red head frowned, "you don't know how much you need me."

Miranda folded the note and shoved it into her pocket. The bell rung soon after, Miranda thanked god- even if he probably didn't wanna hear it. Miranda slammed her locker in the empty quiet hallway, she cursed the school for putting her locker on the other side if school away from her classes.

"Miranda." The voice made her wanna run knowing it was Shepard she kept walking. But Shepard quickly caught up.

"I know. I know what you're thinking it's me who's doing all of this, well I'm gonna tell you it's not me-"

"How am I suppose to trust a blood sucking demon?" Miranda said scornfully.

Shepard sighed, "Miri listen. You're in danger and if you give two shits about your life or your sister you'll fucking listen to me!"

Miranda could feel the tears of realization hit her, no one loved her. Not even god probably. And know she's gotten her sister into some shit she didn't even wanna be in.

"Good you stopped being a bitch. Now listen to me, I know your sister is having dreams about me and that's bad but also good if she's having dreams a demon is probably trying to persuade her to do bad things. But it's also good because I'm here to protect her." Shepard sighed, "Miranda I'm not a bad demon. I know it sounds crazy but I can't kill people I don't take joy in killing."

"That note. It was a warning. Never read that note out loud Miri never!" You could see the tears in shepards eyes. "I'm sorry I dragged you into this shit. I'm such a dumbass. But I want you to know I still love you"

"I love you too Shepard," Miranda Sobbed.

Shepard took no time at all, she mashed her lips to Miranda's, putting everything she had into the kiss. Miranda missed that long tongue massaging the inside her mouth, wrestling with her tongue in the heat of the moment.

Miranda knees became weak along with grip on her books, they dropped to the ground with a loud smack that hopefully know one heard.

Without lips unlocking, Shepard picked Miranda up and slammed into the wall. Miranda wrapped her legs around shepard's waist grinding her hips on shepard's crotch.

"Wait…wait…wait." Shepard said between kisses.

Miranda pulled away with puppy dog eyes and pouted lip. Shepard smiled, _oh my god how did I get so damn lucky?_ She thought. "I uh…" Shepard tried to find the right words. "We have to get to class. And I don't wanna walk in the class room late with a beautiful girl with a hard one."

Shepard sat Miranda down and gave a big smack on the butt, the sound was louder than the books falling to the ground.

"Ow! Bloody hell Dakota!" Miranda screamed. _God that hurt so good_.

"Don't act like you didn't love it."

* * *

"Shepard stop!" Miranda whispered.

Shepard smiled deviously, "come on Miri it's been forever." Shepard laid a hand on Miranda's ass. "I love the cheer uniform."

Shepard inhaled deeply, her pupils engulf her eyes and her hair began to turn white. "Wet much?"

Miranda smirked, "you're one to talk…u can see you're almost about to poke a hole through your shorts."

"Hi! Shepard! Miranda." A voice said from behind them.

Shepard eyes Quickly changed back to green as she moved hand away from Miranda's butt. The two turned around to see Ashley smiling extremely too wide.

"So are you going to Kelly's party? She really wants you there." Ashley blushed, "I also really want you there."

Shepard rubbed the back of neck, "can't but hey how about we go to the movies Friday my treat."

Ashley smiled, "okay! Yeah! Sure! Why am I yelling!? Bye!" Ashley scurried off.

Miranda raised a brow, "you're not going anywhere with any girls never again. As long as it's me."

Shepard nodded, "understandable. Now where were we?" Shepard said kissing Miranda's neck.

"You're gonna get us caught!" Miranda moaned.

Shepard eyes became black again, she smiled brightly, "that's just a risk I'll have to take."


	7. Chapter 7

a/n:** there's smut in this chapter also there's a new charcter please review fav and follow and now without further a due omega prep *drumroll***

* * *

"You look handsome." Miranda purred. Shepard wore a black charcoal suit. A pure white collared shirt was tucked neatly into her pants. The cuffs extending beyond the sleeves of her jacket were joined with a pair of silver cuff links. Her tie was pulled into a classic Windsor, the length of material following the same curve of her lapels. the ensemble was completed with a red silk handkerchief in the right hand side peeking out of her breast pocket.

Shepard finished buttoning up her suit. Shepard gave her smile, "you really think so? It's not too tight?" Shepard adjusted her crouch, "it feels like it."

Miranda walked over to Shepard and straightened her tie, "No you look very nice."

"Does your dad still hate my guts?" Shepard asked.

"Hate is such a strong word. More like strongly dislike." Shepard frowned but Miranda just smiled. "But when I introduce you to him." She leaned closer, "if you are on your best behavior…" Miranda licked her pink plump lips as she ran a hand over shepard's crouch. "I'll make sure to reward you gratefully."

Two and a half hours later Miranda came out of the bathroom fully dressed and as beautiful as ever. She wore a short White tight strapless corset dress that hugged her curves oh so nicely, black Stiletto heels and the necklace Shepard gave her on the night they first kissed.

"Wow, you still have it." Shepard smiled cheekily.

Miranda smiled, "of course. It was way too beautiful to throw it away."

"Well it really makes you look beautiful, I'll make sure to be on my best behavior tonight."

* * *

"Shepard. What are your intentions with my daughter?"

"Well sir y-"

Henry Lawson leaned in and stared Shepard right in the eyes, "listen to me. You won't hold my daughter back from her full potentially. If you dare lay a finger on her I'll hire someone to kill you and your family. Understood?"

Wow this guy was really blunt and Shepard was about five seconds away from punching him in the face, but she must behave.

"Understood." Shepard grunted.

"I'm back," Miranda said taking a seat poshly.

Henry stood up, "I'll go see how everyone's doing, Miranda try not to make a fool of me and keep that incompetent bug under control." Henry put on his best fake smile and joined the nearest conversation."

Miranda smiled to Shepard, "I take it everything went well."

Shepard took a sip of her water, "yeah. Great."

Miranda laid a hand on shepard's lap, "poor baby.

Miranda moved her hand up shepards leg, never letting her eyes leave shepards. "Just... two more hours and..."

Shepard gulped this was not a good place for a boner. Shepards breath hitched as she felt a hand around her, "I can take care of you after a long." Miranda gave her a stroke, "hard. Day."

Miranda licked her lips, she could feel shepard stiffening under her touch.

"When we're done you're in for a spanking." Shepard smirked.

Miranda gave shepard a peck on the cheek, "id like to see that, like you could ever overpower me."

* * *

"Who's your daddy?" Shepard smirked.

"Dakota im no-ow!" Shepard gave two more lashes to the already pink ass with her hand.

Shepard chuckled darkly, "who's your daddy?" Shepard enjoyed this, miranda was always bossing her aaround but now she had the upper hand. Mirandas cheeks were as red as apple and hopefully it stung bad as it looked.

"You're my daddy..." miranda whispered.

Shepard cocked a brow, "im sorry miri...what was that?" She said cockily.

"You're my daddy!" Miranda yelled through the tears.

having make up sex?" Shepard activated the medigel application on her omni-tool so Miranda's ass could heal.

Miranda took a deep breath and her face lit up as shepard placed her hand between her legs and rubbed the lips of her pussy while gently kissing the back of her neck. "I'm pissed at you, but...this feels great."

"good, I added some nerve stimulator's to the medigel so you'd be in the mood."

"You ass" Miranda bit her lip.

Shepard smiled, "should I keep going?"

"Take me...daddy."

She pulled out, and thrusted.

Miranda gasped, eyes wide.

Shepard pulled out, and thrust.

Shepard filled her. Her thumb circling against her clit, and miranda legs twitched as stars burst before her eyes.

Shepard pulled out, and thrust, and her other hand landed on her right breast, fingers seeking the nipple and tugging lightly at it; Miranda whimpered and shook, feeling yet another orgasm beginning to take form, not knowing if she could trust her partner to bring it to fruition.

It was torturous. Teased and sensitive, her body ached in so many ways; not only for release. The ropes weren't very tight, but she had been wearing them for a long time and they were beginning to chafe; she wished she could change position, maybe sit up, maybe just turn over, and her legs felt weak and useless, but she was willing to push all that aside, just one more time, and focus on the feeling of Shepard's cock pumping in and out of her, of her thumb coming down on her clitoris over and over, stroking and grinding.

Shepard sped up, her fucking making slick, slippery noises as she pumped in and out of miranda; her hips smacked against her with each thrust, and each time Miranda saw a brief burst of white light; each time she gasped and moaned.

It was different again. More complete than before, than just friction against her clit. The hot, frizzy feeling of the external stimulation wrapped around the slower, heavy liquid sensation of the internal, taking her higher than either one could.

She felt aglow with desire, a blinding white light radiating from her spine and out through her bound limbs. It filled her head, washing away everything but the sensation of rising, rising, rising and the far, distant dread that she would be left stumbling and faltering before she could hit the peak, before she could take the plunge on the other side.

But Shepard wasn't going to let that happen she thrusted faster, and the rapid impacts of her cock began to feel like a continuous sensation rather than a series of brief bursts. Her muscles tightened and her arms shook as they strained against the ropes; she dug her heels into the mattress and arched her back, pressing herself up against her, against her cock, wanting her deeper inside, faster, harder, wanted her to fuck her without mercy, and this time she did.

Miranda's body made a trembling arch, shuddered and spasmed and she screamed out her orgasm, raw and primal; felt hot fluid spattering against her thighs and lower belly as she squirted hard and explosively onto shepards crotch - ran out of breath, gasped helplessly, shaking and writhing, her mind blank.

She might have screamed, but she could barely feel her body, barely noticed anything but the pain and pleasure flowing and mingling into something vast and incredible, something she was helpless before, and once more there was the climbing, the rising, and the peak, and the plunge...

But shepard still fucked her until she came to a mindblowing orgasm.

She rolled off the hot sweaty miranda, then room smelled of sweat and sex it looked like a tornado hit the room with the scattered clothes everywhere and the broken mirror miranda had thrown shepard up against when they had sex the first time tonight. It was quite. It wasnt a awkward silence just a silence the two needed to gather themselves.

Shepard was the first to speak, "I love you."

It was something miranda had heard before this time something was different. Miranda looked over at shepard who looked back at her.

"I love you too." Miranda whispered.

Miranda had to pee but she knew if she even tried to dare sgamd she would just crumple to the floor. She watched as shepard untied her, when she was finshed the first thing miranda did was kiss her. Even though it tool all the energy she had left. She slammed back to the bed tired sore and possibly bruised on the ass.

She heard shepard say something but was too tired to ask what it was, once shepard turned the lights off and wrapped her in her arms she drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Take five girls." Miranda said trying not to wince in pain. She staggered over to the bench trying to walk normal but failed miserably.

She watched shepard play football with the guys, her heart fluttered as their eyes met. Shepard still gave her goosebumps like she did when they first met. There had been nine more murders since the killing spree had started and five more missing people, miranda knew this couldn't be shepard doing this but it did struck her as odd that shepard was never around when shit hit the fan.

She trusted shepard, she trusted her with her life and also with her sisters, but maybe thats a mistake. What if shepard gets mad one day and loses it. Thimk about the things she could do to oriana and her, but she would never do that right?

"Hey," she heard someone say ffrom behind her. She whipped aroumd at the unfamiliar voice. It was a boy, miranda didnt recognize him from around school so she supposed he was new. Her had dark brown hair and gray chilly eyes, he was scronny and not very muscular his face was soften to show he didnt want to seem hostile but Something about his whole deminor threw miranda for a loop and she felt extremely uncomfortable. "I saw you limping and ii just thought ill ask if you were okay." He said giving a small smile that gave miranda chills and not in the good way.

"Who are you?" Miranda said slowly.

He laid a hand out for miranda to shake, "oh wherd are my manners my name is... Connor Williamson. "

Mitanda ignored the hand in front of her, "yeah im fine thanks."

His hand retracted awkwardly, "so whats your name?"

"Hey!" Shepard said as she walked over to the two, miranda thanked god in her head. "Who are you?" She asked.

Connor looked at shepard with somethimh miranda couldnt read, but she could read shepards face. Shepard dropped the football and grabbed the guy by the collar. "listen you fucking creep you stay away from this girl or ill have break your god damn legs. You got that!" Shepard yelled the last part and it made both miranda and connor jump.

Connor nodded, shepards eyes were pure red her facial features screamed anger. She pushed connor to the ground, grabbed miranda by the hand and pulled her far away from the boy.

"What was that all about?" Miranda said.

Shepard shook her head, "stay away from him miri... I got a bad feeling about him."


End file.
